


2402: The Alfa Era

by Bunny (TitiaBunny)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Chan - freeform, 2chanminsunglix, 3RACHA, 3in, ABO, ChanLix, Changchan, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Omegaverse, chanchang, changlix, hanlix, hibrid!au, jilix, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: "[...] I, Lee YongBok, - at my grandfather's insistence, so please, don't call me by that name - or rather, Lee Felix, I am an omega hybrid. Born and raised far away from my father's families because my  omega father was disinherited and my hybrid father ran away with him. I am not the only one of my race, there are several mestizos, but pure alphas and human betas have turned this into a sort of witch hunt - just being a little more discreet.  my omega father's family is from Busan, South Korea and I ended up being conceived and raised in Sydney, Australia - where things are not very different from conservative Korea, not when it comes to hierarchy. [...] "
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Felix - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2402: A Era Alfa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777602) by [TitiaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny). 



> Translated by: Sun Hi

Science, always evolving, brought many improvements to the human race, however with these improvements, there were also mutations that were not very pleasant. The ambition of scientists to improve, not only the species on which we feed, has become insatiable to the point of wanting to improve the species itself.

The first human improvement took place around 2200, beginning the Hybrid Era. By the name, one can already imagine what generated this “improvement”. A research company has managed to associate animal genes with human genes, believing that it can cure various diseases. However, just as science evolves, diseases also evolve, especially those caused by viruses, bacteria and fungi. The human environment, which had some physical and behavioral characteristics of the animal species from which it was mixed, were resistant to most of the diseases that used to affect only humans and to those that affected only the species that was coupled in their genes. The result? New diseases, stronger and less specific as to their host.

However, man is not able to admit his mistake and try to repair it. No, he just thinks about improving and in the year 2350 a new breed appeared: _Homo sapiens lupis_ . Do not think that the hybrids were extinct, they just went from being beings to be protected and treated well, to being that they demonstrated status and served as sex toys. They were reduced to less than humans. However, _Homo sapiens lupis_ were classified in a kind of hierarchy together with the few existing humans and the hybrids. "Pure" alphas, as they call themselves, naturally strong, "manly", leaders, bosses and everything that could accompany an alpha of the wolf pack. Below them there are the “mixed” Alphas, which are nothing more, nothing less than alphas with betas genes, being somewhat more calm and peaceful than the so-called pure ones — I say that they are even better, have more sense of humanity and usually be able to control your instincts more easily. Below them are the pure Betas, which are basically the humans who still resist forced evolution and then there are the Betas with omega genes — these are wonderful, they are independent, sensitive, everything that humanity should be good and mainly, as well as mixed alphas do not give a damn about this boring hierarchy, at least those I know are like that. And we have omegas, "fragile" — try to mess with the children of one of these to see if you leave in one piece —, sensitive, familiar, protective, loyal. In a pack, the omegas protect the chicks and also the alpha's neck, which makes me think it's a little ridiculous that they are below the betas in the hierarchy.

Finally, we have hybrids, the part that least interests the whole society. More linked to its animal nature, full of irritating and apparently very sexual instincts and manias. Basically seen as prostitutes by pure alphas and “normal” betas. As I said, they are scum, the rejected genetic experiment. Often sold as unconventional pets, as they are luxury animals.

And where do I fit in that? I am the freak of the freak, I am the son of an omega with a hybrid. My father omega comes from a wealthy family where having hybrids walking around the house with their collars was commonplace and not at all questionable, after all hybrids demonstrate status. It was in this game of acquiring hybrids that my grandfather bought my hybrid father.

My, Lee YongBok, — at my grandfather's insistence, so please, don't call me by that name — or rather, Lee Felix, am an omega hybrid. Born and raised far from the father's families because my omega father was disinherited and my hybrid father ran away with him. I am not the only one of my race, there are several mestizos, but pure alphas and human betas have turned this into a sort of witch hunt — just being a little more discreet. My omega father's family is from Busan, South Korea, and I ended up being conceived and raised in Sydney, Australia — where things are not very different from conservative Korea, not when it comes to hierarchy.

What did all this bring to the benefit? In addition to the “cures”, violence against women has decreased dramatically, as have all the bad issues connected to the LGBTQ+ community. New times, new problems, new prejudices and the old need to demean someone to feel good, that still persists.

Like an omega, I suffer from that old woman who annoys that every ABO fanfic counts, the heats. Forget everything that these stories tell about the dogs, with the exception of omegas and alphas — that the heat is annual, due to the particularity of the wolves themselves —, the reproductive period of the hybrids that have these omegas and alphas genes, even hybrids pure, is according to the predominant species. Which is terrible for hybrids of animals with fast reproductive cycle, suffering from heat quite often — poor rabbits. Yes, the species defines the duration and frequency of the heat, without any of that nonsense of “heats every two months for omegas and blah blah blah”. Alphas do not even have heats, they only correspond to the stimulation of the heat of the omegas.

Something that hasn't changed with that? Menstruation in non-hybrid women. In this case, the human side still rules fertility, the difference is that non-hybrid omegas are more fertile than normal once a year and are more thirsty for sex — a consequence of the lupine side. Another fanfiction lie? Pain in heat. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't have colic — unless you're a woman and have the bad luck of being close to your period. It is simply as if you take an aphrodisiac or viagra, you are sensitive and almost everything excites you, in addition to the high release of pheromones. In general, aside from women with bad luck, if you have pain you have pain in heat, it is because something is very wrong with your body. Another nonsense of these fanfics? "Omegas are only satisfied with the knot of alphas", this is very history for an ox to sleep. The important thing for an omega in heat is to come, no matter if you have a stick or a vibrator or even fingers, regardless of the fucking hierarchy, the goal is to come. Basically, in heat, what matters is sex.

And what is my sexual particularity? I am a feline hybrid. And like a cat, my heat lasts 5 days, sometimes less, sometimes longer — according to the literature it can reach 19 days. And what is the interference of my wolf side in this? Well, my estrus is not as frequent as that of domestic cats. My anesthetics usually last from one to two months, depending on the time of year.

And where does my story begin? In the year 2402, at the height of my 18 years, when my alpha grandfather died and my parents decided it was safe to go back to South Korea, however, going to Seoul.


	2. One

They often say that when we move to another city we must start a new life. However, I feel that my family took this a little too seriously when moving to another country. This excitement of starting over in their home country was certainly not felt by me at any time, I like Australia, the sea full of dangers in marine fauna and wonderful waves. So moving to an urban center far from the coast, like Seoul, was not something that excited me or was even in my plans.

The hours of travel on the plane only served to make me even more frustrated with absolutely everything. Besides the fact that I was forced to hide my ears and tail at the request of the airline — a fact that extended to my father — after all, stray hybrids are something repulsive.

The worst thing, without a doubt, would be to make friends. I was never good with this, I am very into mine and my omega father thought it would make my life easier — even loving — by putting me in a school just for boys. I later found out that it was one of the few schools that didn't get in the way of being a hybrid, and that there was the best teaching among those who accepted me as I am.

So I kind of felt like I was going to the jungle, where I became the not-so-helpless prey, after all I had learned to fight and well, I was not to be beaten up. And the good thing about being a feline, without a doubt, is the agility and precision in the attacks, just stop at some point to watch videos of kittens hitting something and you will realize what I mean.

At least, the new house was already furnished, that means less to unpack and assemble. The neighborhood looked cozy, and by that I mean, quiet and not far from school, maybe 20 minutes walking. The house was not large, just enough for the three of us. It was not a question of not having money for something luxurious, it is just that, taking into account that my father Omega is a doctor and spends most of his time in the hospital, we wanted something comfortable and close to the hospital and the school. And my other father works at home as a freelance website developer, he doesn't earn much, but he likes what he does and it's not like the doctor's salary is little. So yes, comfort was my parents' priority, luxury does not always mean comfort, and especially that it met our needs regarding sound and olfactory sensitivities. They wanted a place for them to call home and not just a luxury home, which would probably force us to buy a car to get to work and study.

My father left my new school uniform on my bed and I could only snort in frustration. It wasn't ugly, it just was… boring. A black dress pants, worthy of my complete disgust, a white dress shirt and a tie, in addition to the oil blue blazer with the symbol of the institution. Totally boring. At least I could use my all-stars freely.

I unpacked my clothes, mostly over sized shirts extremely comfortable and some even bands, sweatshirts, jeans with stylish features and chains. A mixture of youth with comfort and a few touches of beggars — I mean my pajamas mainly. I organized everything by color and season, like a good Virgo, inside my closet and started to adjust my shoes — which were not many, just a slipper, a dress shoe and three pairs of all-star sneakers. The most time-consuming part, and which would probably take a whole week, would be to fix my decorative objects.

I will list another positive point of the change, now I had a double bed just for me, which gave me all the freedom to roll around without being afraid of falling on my face. In Australia, I slept in a single bed that was already starting to get small for as long as I like to roll over in my sleep, cats sleep a lot and I can't help being spacious about it.

After pasting a couple of girl group posters on the wall, I was satisfied and went down to eat. Another super positive point of the change: my room is a suite. According to my father, it is just to prevent me from spreading my pheromones around the house during my fertile periods. I thought it was fair, in fact, despite believing that they were looking for more things to make me better accept the change, as a kind of blackmail or mime.

A very important negative point: I don't understand Korean at all, so I would probably look like a retard at school and feel that way for a while. But it is that scheme, you have to be ashamed in this life, otherwise you are living wrong.

I must point out that my omega father and my hybrid father share kitchen tasks very well and that they both have wonderful hands for cooking, leaving me salivating just for thinking about what the dish of the day would be. Probably, if I didn't have an accelerated metabolism, I would be a very happy chubby person as much as I eat. Again, that feeling that my parents are trying to please me so I don't freak out with the new environment.

First day in the new country: peaceful and calm.

The next day, I already had to go to hell — oops, I meant school. Okay, Felix, try to find positive things there.

Positives: it is close to home, there is a starbucks coffee shop in front — will it be that if I make a bun and go for a coffee there, I find the love of my life? Did you feel the irony? — and has beautiful students.

Yes, that was all I noticed as soon as I arrived at the site. Two buildings, one being the administrative part and the other the classrooms and swimming gym. Second thing I quickly noticed about the school: I was fucked because of the infinite cliques and of course, every school has that special cliché. The little group at the top of the collegiate hierarchy, the popular ones.

Although the current center of attention is my person with the cat ears exposed, because the tail I was forced to hold inside my pants — being extremely uncomfortable, what is the problem with these people? Ah yes, my race is their problem — it was not difficult to notice which group of popular students was.

In a corner, near the classroom building, which I went to after getting my schedule and my room number in the first building, there was a group of eight students. This group is one of the popular ones, and I know this from the way the other groups look at them: they either want to take them down, or they want to be part of it. And I? I just wanted to go unnoticed, but I failed miserably.

The little group was basically formed by alphas, having two or three omegas — the smell of alphas made it difficult for me to perceive, which made me understand that at least one of them is pure. Betas with omega genes have their pheromones, but they are much more discreet normally and end up going unnoticed among alphas and omegas. Human betas have smells and some of them are quite irritating to my nose, but they call it perfume.

I could see the repulsion in one of their eyes and a mixture of curiosity with something that I could not identify, but it is similar to pity, in the eyes of others. The look of one of them, a blond one — who also did not appear to be Korean — did not bring pity, nor disgust, nor indifference — like that of the brunette beside him —, it brought protection. I didn't bow my head to them or anyone else, which caused quite a stir in the eyes of the majority, I just went inside the building in search of my office.

As soon as I found the blessed one, I looked for a wallet in the background, where I could not be noticed and settled down there. It was not long before the other students started to enter as the signal for the beginning of classes would soon ring, and four students from the popular group entered the room.

Did I piss in someone's face in the past life to get this bad luck? You see, of the four guys who came in, one of them was the one who was looking at me with disgust, which makes me think that the least I am going to get is trouble, after all if he wants to come around and try to humiliate me, the shit will be done .

Totally ignoring the ridiculous boy who, upon noticing me in the living room, looked at me with disgust again, I took out my cell phone and played sudoku. What? It is a great game for those who are without internet. Beside the ridiculous, there was a taller boy, also with brown hair and a very friendly smile. An alpha, sure. The alpha man sat in the desk behind me and I had to make an effort not to hunt a fight as soon as I heard him talking to another boy, smaller and with a braces, over my ears. My Korean was bad, but the main one I understood.

— I think he's upset, hyung. — The boy said. — Look how his ear is moving, so fluffy.

Fluffy? What?

— At the very least, he's paying attention to us. Do you want to bet how much Chris hyung will want to adopt him? — The alpha spoke and I rolled my eyes.

— That's if Minho hyung doesn't do it first. — The fourth boy, who had sat in the desk next to mine, murmured. — You know how he loves cats.

I don't know who the guys are, but I already say that if they come at me for free I will put my foot down in their faces. I was taken out of my thoughts of aggression by the boy beside me.

— Hi, my name is Jisung. — He spoke in Korean and at first I only understood Jisung. I looked at him confused and then he chuckled and spoke again, only in English and I must say I was very grateful.

— Hi. I'm Felix, thanks for translating. — I was really polite, or my dad would rip my ears out later.

— Where you are from? — The device boy asked in Korean and Jisung translated for me. — His accent is similar to Chris hyung's.

— I'm from Australia. Sidney, to be more specific. — I answered. Come on, the little boy is cute! I'm going to have to control myself not to bite him.

— Felix, these are Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin. — Jisung pointed to the alpha, the boy with the device and the ridiculous, respectively. — If you need help with the subjects, ask for help for me, because they speak almost nothing in English

He laughed at his friends and I thanked him. Gee, it’s not every day that people decide to be unfaithful to my race, should I be suspicious?

The classes followed as a complete unknown for me and if it weren't for Jisung, the omega by my side, I would have been left without understanding almost anything. For some glory of fate, the teachers did not make me perform in front of the class, they simply ignored my presence and my difficulty. Should I say "Amen, Han Jisung"? Amen, Han Jisung, the savior of my homeland.

The intermission bell rang and the boys dragged me into the cafeteria with them, which obviously drew more attention than I would have liked. And when I realized it, I was sitting at the popular table, my cheeks hot from the embarrassment of having someone who had to keep translating a good part of the conversation for me.

The other four boys in the group were from another class, the so-called fourth year.

A quick explanation about this: high school, or high school, had won another year due to the development of science and as it was a lot for people to learn in three years, the governments decided to redistribute in four years. In other words, one more year in prison having to study things that you probably don't like and don't have the slightest desire to learn, because you know that you will not use ANYTHING, practically nothing, in your life and especially, one more year pretending that he likes the people around him for the sake of cordiality, that for those who care about the “good neighborhood” policy.

Among the fourth-year boys who joined us at the table were one who looked like a coconut tree, by height and hair — who introduced himself as Yugyeom —, the dark indifferent brunette/I am the darkness — called Changbin —, a dark blond boy who loves cats, according to Jisung, — that Minho who was going to adopt me and that for a moment I thought he was called Minhoe, because of the accents. And last, but not least, hair-raising creep, the blonde with the protective look, Christopher Bang, or Bang Chan, or the pure alpha, also Australian and ironically, Sydney. So many years living in the same city and where did we meet? Well, in the most unlikely.

— Isn't he cute, hyungs? — Jisung spoke to the newcomers at the table. — They need to see when he starts paying attention to other things and the little ears keep moving. The desire to bite.

— It will scare the boy, Sungie. — The guy who looks like a coconut tree spoke. — But I imagine it's really cute.

— He's all ashamed. Oh meu deus! How cute! — The youngest at the table commented, coming to squeeze my cheek. I could see the pure alpha and the blonde in love with cats smile with the attitude of the youngest.

— Cute while you don't open your mouth... — The disgusting said. I already got rancid from this kid.

— Then he becomes sexy. — Jisung commented, dramatizing and joking. — My hormones went crazy with his voice.

— Even I felt affected. — The alpha in my class joined the game. At least I think they are kidding.

— Felix hyung is pure deceit, baby face and radio announcer voice. — The youngest spoke, I noticed that this trio of comment created a certain curiosity in the elders, which made me roll my eyes.

— You guys are terrible. — I murmured, making the trio laugh, even more with the older people's astonished face. — What?

The older four were jaw-dropping and eyes wide, it looked like a cartoon scene and it was probably the first expression I saw of this dark alpha.

— I was duped. — Minho murmured. — Channie hyung, I was duped by a cute feline child.He's a walking porn with an Australian accent, Channie! What's in Australia's water?

— I don't know what water he drank there, but it wasn't the same as mine. — Bang said, still in shock. — My voice can't be that deep, so I refuse to think it was something in the water. — He joined the other blonde's joke.

— The name of this is genetics and hormones. — I grunted, feeling embarrassed by the attention, even if it was positive in a way.

— Hey, Felix, don't be scared with us, okay? We are all retarded, so we play a lot. — The second oldest, Yugyeom, said in English, smiling in a fatherly way.

— Yes, don't be shy and feel at home with us. — The older Australian said, also smiling and I swear, I felt like punching him in the face every time I saw that smile. Think of a smile that makes you feel seduced and welcomed at the same time. Christopher Bang is the trap itself. 

Mental note: Don't fall for the charms of the beautiful smiling pure alpha.


	3. Two

Within a week they went out of their way to make me feel at home, with the exception of Seungmin who was still looking at me in a stupid way — even spoiling me a little with all the limits that non-intimacy included. The first to break the touch barrier was Jeongin, who asked me if he could touch my ears during the Friday break. With the face he was making, there was no way for me to deny it and the whole cafeteria stopped to watch the boy caressing the region — who lowered himself with affection and made me purr. The purring act created a mild hysteria crisis in Jisung, Hyunjin and BangChan, who looked like a group of fans seeing an interaction between idols. And the funny thing was Yugyeom telling the other Kim to stop looking at me like he got pissed in the face.

What's with the people with the golden shower? Is it someone's secret fetish and I was not informed of the inside joke?

The second person to break the touch barrier was Jisung, who simply felt entitled to be hugging me whenever he felt like it after the cafeteria episode. And with that, Hyunjin felt free to start hugging me too.

During that week I managed to catalog the hierarchical class of each of the boys.

1 — Christopher, the pure alpha, or pissed off as Changbin liked to joke, I still follow the mental note of not letting myself go with his smile.

2 — Yugyeom, beta, — also called coconut hair by Jeongin and let's face it, there is no way to be angry with the child —, being a love of person most of the time. It just wasn't cool to take him seriously, according to Hyunjin.

4 — Minho, alpha with omega gene — which he told me was a super rare mutation and which was still being studied. Basically he is a genetic contradiction and another one played for the weird team.

5 — Hyunjin, also alpha with beta gene — extremely tactile and without any idea of his pheromone capacity, poor Jeongin.

6 — Jisung, incredibly omega — and I was kicking something like beta, because of personality, but I think it is more because of living together, but I noticed how he suffers from Hyunjin's carelessness. He feels terribly attacked and I just laughed a lot.

7 — Seungmin, beta. Secretly, Hyunjin calls him Seungmean, because of his dry and scruffy way and of course the alpha didn't use the word scrotum, but I understood only by the way the boy treats me.

8 — Jeongin, another omega. I swear that anytime this kid grabs Hyunjin and no one will even be surprised by that, let's all give it a standing ovation, that's it.

I also discovered that the boys had an undeclared protection agreement. This means that the group's omegas were never unaccompanied, not even to go home, with the simple aim of avoiding abused and clueless alphas. And that, to avoid abusers wanting to screw the older Lee, BangChan and Changbin used to escort him to his house. I found this out when the rare alpha came to propose an exchange: I help him with English — according to him, Christopher does not have a lot of didactics and the alpha's creative mind makes him disperse a lot in subjects — and he helps me with Korean. I thought it was fair and my parents almost freaked out the first time he went home to study. Maybe my parents thought we were going to have sex, since I always kept a distance from the alphas in general and also because they screamed for us to use condoms, a fact that almost killed me in shame, but it made the bastard Minho laugh at me for him be a shameless born.

In general, during that week — and I'm including the weekend too — I got very close to the boys, especially Minho, Jeongin and Hyunjin, because Han Jisung stuck more than gum in my hair. Of course, it made things easier for alphas, especially when we both live on the same street, so Bang and Seo leave the three of us on the same walk and then one of them comes back to pick up the other Lee at my house. Initially, I found this paternal care very cute, then I discovered that there was not much paternal care, since it had a very naughty background in this extra walk.

According to the alpha with omega gene, Chris and Changbin usually make out in the middle of the road, since they end up increasing the walk to drop us off at our homes. Basically the perfect excuse to be late for lunch.

I still didn't understand much of what they were talking about, which often made jokes and made me feel ashamed, especially when I got it wrong, but Minho was the current savior of my country and even without knowing how to translate, he was trying hard a lot, being helped by Jisung who almost died with the cuteness of the older Lee trying to pronounce the words in English to help me, I swear that when they catch each other everyone applauds too. And Minho is another one who has little idea of when he is killing the group's omegas, even if the omega gene makes alpha pheromones less effective, even so for those who had a certain proximity to him, he is somewhat... Effective. In fact, the only one who had a little idea was Christopher, and he doesn't always try to restrain himself, just to be able to make fun of us later, making me confirm the theory that his smile is just a predatory facade, because deep down he is a son of a bitch tease and I don't even need to date him to know about it, the coexistence already denounces. And really, Yugyeom is the father of the group, he is always trying to put us on the line and is always frustrated that he almost never succeeds.

— Why aren't you calm like Felix? Look how polite a baby he is! — Yugyeom complained, it should already be the twentieth time that he tried to make the boys behave and stop getting everyone's attention.

— Hey! I'm also calm! — Seo grunted. But we knew that he always fell for Seungmin's taunts and it almost always ended up in discussion.

— Sure, super cool, Binnie. — Christopher teased, soon taking a light punch on the pseudo-boyfriend's shoulder. The younger Kim just rolled his eyes when he heard my name being used as a good example in the group and was again scolded, which led Changbin to make fun of him and generate a new discussion between the two. And I? Well, I was trying to read a notebook that Minho had made with pronunciation and written notes for me, that is, trying to study.

— Hey, hyung! — Yang caught my eye and I closed the notebook after marking the sheet. — Does not hurt?

Of course, the incomplete question caused everyone at the table to shut up and pay attention.

— Be more specific, baby. — I asked, after all, I already had this intimacy with him, to call him a baby. After all, that's what he is, a cute baby who wears braces and makes me want to bite him all the time.

— Leave the tail attached. It seems uncomfortable, mainly because you end up sitting on it, right? Why don't you let her go?

— I'm used to it. — I shrugged. — I hold it in a way that doesn't happen, but it's like lying on your arm for a long time, or sitting on one of your legs. And I can't let it go by “social norms”.

— Even because it's really strange to see a person with a tail. — I give an award to anyone who guessed who the asshole said that. If you said Seungmin, you got it right.

— It is that some people have a fetish in these things and understand this as a sex appeal. — Yugyeom said, making little Yang sad.

— It must be awful, not being able to be who you are because of people who do not understand limits. — The boy murmured and I ruffled his hair, as a form of affection.

— Thankfully, there are people who understand this and respect each other's differences and space. — I said, pinning Seungmin and at the same time consoling Jeongin.

After classes that day, Minho hyung stayed with me all afternoon, reviewing the materials I had and helping me with pronunciations — laughing at the mistakes I made and my shame. The older Lee is the only one in the group who really saw me, you know, without the school uniform squeezing me and forcing me to hide who I am. At home I just have an oversized shirt and boxer briefs, leaving my tail free to bump into everything. I realized how much the alpha wanted to be more "tactile" with me, especially when we were at my house — even because Jisung had commented on how much the older one loves cats and so I wondered how difficult it was for him to hold on to keep me put in your lap and keep giving me affection, as you do with normal cats.

I stretched, pushing notebooks and books aside, listening to the older man laughing at my laziness. I took advantage of the cue, and the certain intimacy we had acquired at the time, to go to him and lay my head on his thigh, watching him widen his eyes, surprised by the approach and question whether he could touch my hair. When I received my confirmation, the older Lee smiled broadly while letting the long phalanx caress both my hair and the hair on my ears, making me close my eyes and enjoy the caress, purring low.

— Chris hyung will freak out when he hears that you let me give you affection. — He murmured. — He's as crazy to do this as I am.

— He's crazy. In general, you are all crazy and loud. — Then he laughed and I smiled, because after all, I liked this whole mess. — And tactile.

— Very tactile. — He agreed. — I didn't expect this, right?

— Not at all, both for my race and for the local culture. I still believe in the theory that Bang has distorted all of you in relation to the country's culture. — I joked, hearing him laugh again.

— Bang is always to blame. That smile overturns any structure and there's no use denying it, because I already realized that it affects you too.

— I will deny it while I can. — I shot back, still playing.

— Soon you discover that his smile is just the gateway to hell. — He jokes bringing the affection to the base of one of my ears that instinctively bent down to give more space for the boy's hands.

— I prefer not, but I will probably have a list about it soon. — I replied lazily. Mental note: Keep a safe distance from the Alpha Bang.

— Your list will be a bit long and you will need one for Changbin too, because that dark alpha facade only lasts for the first three weeks, then you find out why Channie hyung doesn't let go of him.

— I will note that besides being crazy, you are one worse than the other when it comes to sexually attacking people's mental health. — We ended up laughing at my speech, because yes, Minho is highly attacked by the pheromones of the alphas of the group, mainly by Bang and this is a consequence of the omega gene, so he joins with the omegas to suffer and laugh at his own suffering.


	4. Three

And exactly as Minho had warned, after the first month of living together, the facade of Changbin's dark lover alpha fell to the ground and gave way to “Binnie Binnie Changbinnie”. Of course, that nickname came from the always guilty, Christopher Bang.

Changbin was, during that week, an extremely sly alpha with the older alpha and, in addition to being cute and jealous, somewhat protective of me. He tried to pamper me in every way possible and the older Lee laughed at me, saying that he had already been through this, as well as Jeongin and Hyunjin. The fact that Changbin tried to pamper me made the Australian alpha quite jealous, after all I kept running away from him just like the devil runs away from the cross. I say and repeat, I will deny how much Bang Chan moves me until the last possible second! And if they believe I get away with it, they are sadly mistaken. The face he makes when he realizes that I will continue to run away from him is so cute that I consider approaching him, but then I remember that he is a son of a bitch who messes with my pheromones and I run away again. Whoever makes the most of this situation is Yugyeom hyung.

The second older man laughs at Bang's upset face and goes on to say that this is the first time that someone has rejected his caresses so firmly and the alpha doesn't know how to deal with not being able to be affectionate with someone. Meanwhile, Jisung, Minho and Jeongin bet on how long I can take to keep running.

I said, they’re all crazy and it’s Bang’s fault that he distorted everyone with that cute, dimpled smile that hides the powerful alpha he is very well. And I say that, because I had the misfortune — or happiness, I haven't decided yet — to go into the school bathroom while he and Changbin were exchanging caresses. I don't think I ever ran as much as I did that day while trying to think of any brooch and holding the pee. Of course, when I shared this with Minho, he laughed at my face until he had pain in his cheeks and said that he knows how I felt, since he already witnessed this — except that in his case, he didn't want to urinate and it wasn't in the bathroom, it was on the street, when he went after them, for forgetting something that I didn't pay attention to.

I confess that I felt a little pity, with all the effort that Bang Chan made to approach me and see that I keep running away. The eldest even talked in my mother tongue with me, so that I felt more comfortable and often served as a translator for me. But don't get me wrong, I just don't want to get in trouble, especially with someone who seems to be so nice.

Again we were gathered at our table in the cafeteria, with that usual mess and with Yugyeom complaining that they should be calmer like me and especially less scandalous, when a specific speech caught my attention.

— We should meet at Felix's house. It's Friday, it's happy hour! — Jisung was the one who suggested it, making me face him with a mixture of desire to beat him and despair. Heavens, my parents are going to freak out.

— I agree, I just want to stay in a corner drinking my soda, since no one will let me drink anything alcoholic at all. — Jeongin complained and I wanted to hit him. How does he agree with something like that?

— Admit that this is all envy just because I am the only person who visits Lixie's house. — Minho teased, smiling mischievous.

— Lixie? Christopher asked and then pouted upset. — He even gives you nicknames and you are barely close to me! How absurd!

— And once again, Felix continues his flight against Chan hyung. — Hyunjin made the narration, causing everyone to laugh next

— I'm really jealous, hyung can see Felix all comfortable and sly while we stay here just in casual friendship! — Jisung complained and I threw myself into his arms, biting his big cheek lightly.

— Okay, I'm being sly with you! Stop the drama! — I joked, showing Han's tongue.

— Whoever gives the tongue asks for a kiss! — Han tried to provoke the famous “gay panic” in me, but you see, I spend my afternoons with Minho hyung, do you really think I'm going to have a gay panic with this?

— Maybe I'm really asking... — I joked, smiling mischievously when I saw Han's startled look, who automatically looked at Bang Chan and then walked away laughing nervously. — You owe me a kiss.

— I'm so proud! I taught our baby right! — The older Lee commented.

— I knew you had your finger on it, Know! — Changbin complained. — Stop taking Felix's purity! You shameless!

Chan hyung was still pouted, upset and slightly in shock, with Yugyeom laughing in his face.

— He's asking Han for a kiss and keeps denying me ... Binnie, what did I do bad for him? — The older Australian did morning and I had to laugh. Lots of cuteness, but I know it will soon pass.

— You are impossible, Channie hyung! — Seo grunted, holding back a laugh. — Leave the boy, sometimes he just didn't get used to his pheromones.

— Bingo! What will you want for a prize, Changbin? — The rare alpha joked. — In fact, as the strongest representative of the omegas present, the three of you are impossible! Hold on a little, for the mental and sexual sanity of everyone at school!

I felt my cheeks become extremely hot as I was exposed, in a way, and attacked by Bang's smile.

— You see! That's why I run away! That gentle smile doesn't fool me Christopher Bang hyung! — I complained, causing a fit of laughter in everyone but Seungmin who looked bored.

— So, happy hour at Felix's house? — Omega Han tried to pull the subject back.

— My parents are going to kill me. — I mumbled, being ignored as the elders started to plan happy hour. The mood became tense when Seungmin decided to speak.

— I won't be able to go, hyungs. My parents don't want me to be too close to someone like him. — That hurt, deep down, it hurt. It was not the first time that people had moved away because of my race.

— It's a pity, Seung, since Felix is part of our group as much as you are and if you think his race makes him so different from us, you might as well obey your parents and get away from us all. — Surprisingly it was Christopher who started the serious speech. It was not very common for him to begin my defense, especially so harshly and with such a protective look, causing an increase in his pheromones, not so that he would attack us sexually, but that would make me feel at home. It was like my dad was protecting me or my alpha. — Since Felix is so different, then you have to move away from Minho too, since he is also of a different classification. And Jisung, since he does not act as the “breed standard”. And me and Changbin, who live in a relationship that is not so well accepted by society and because we act more docile. The choice is entirely yours, if we make you uncomfortable, you are totally free to walk away from us all.

Seungmin looked a little desperate at Hyunjin, Jeongin and Yugyeom, who kept their serious eyes showing that they agreed with the pure alpha's speech.

— I warned you that at some point your comments would take Channie seriously. — Yugyeom commented. — And you know we agree with him on every word. Regardless of our rank or race, this is not something that makes us different, we are still all human.

— Felix may not look as human as we do, but that doesn't make him any different in a bad way. It is not fair to attack him like that, as you have been doing from the beginning, just because he is who he is. — Changbin ended the conversation, then sighed. — Can we meet at your house today, Felix?

I was still stunned, looking down and even trying to hold my breath a little. Did I really think of Christopher as my alpha? I'm going crazy, you can only. I felt a hand on my thigh and noticed it was from Han.

— Chris hyung, calm down a little, is leaving us airy. — Minho murmured, almost without strength. So this is the effect of a pure. Strong enough to knock down other alphas and keep everyone in control. Still looking down, I tried to notice other people in the room. The silence was intense, thick and suffocating. A clear message to everyone that I was being protected by the alpha. Christopher murmured an apology and stood up as soon as he saw Seungmin leave with his head down, and Yugyeom followed the alpha. I was confused that Changbin did not go.

— Felix? — Han called to me, his hand still resting on my thigh. — You can breathe again, the smell of Changbin hyung is still marking territory, just in case, so that's why Yugyeom hyung went after Chan hyung.

So that was another part of the alphas couple protection agreement. In case of fights and lack of control, the smell of one of them had to keep the other alphas — those not belonging to the group — away from us.

— I just... I'm a little stunned. — I mumbled. — I believe that if you don't mind my parents being home, it won't be a problem. My parents don't trust people very much.

— For obvious reasons, even though I loved the first contact I had with them. — Minho commented, trying to make the air less heavy. — Especially with them thinking that we are dating.

This caused a small wave of laughter.

— Just let Channie hyung hear something like that. — Changbin murmured, more to himself than to us, but it caught my attention.

— What does that have to do with him? — I asked, making the alpha laugh.

— He is jealous. And according to him, you and Jeongin are the babies in the group, so it's his responsibility to keep the little ones away. — He joked, but I could tell it wasn't entirely true.

— That's evil! You know that I also have the right to date! — Jeongin complained. — I'm not twelve anymore!

— But it's still our baby! — Minho struck back. — Just accept! There are three and a half alphas taking care of you, just conform!

I ended up laughing at the way Lee referred to himself as half alpha.


	5. Four

In the end, it was almost seven at night, my omega father had bought pizza and lots of sweets, not to mention the inflatable mattresses he bought so that the boys could sleep there.

— Let's keep an eye out, you know that, right? — My hybrid father said for the thousandth time.

— Yes dad, they are cool, you can rest assured. No one has tried to pluck my ears yet. — It happened once, when I was about 12 years old, my parents were more traumatized than me with this.

— Even so, you came home so affected today that we were worried. — My parents were off today and saw me coming home completely stunned, sly and without Minho. Of course, I was still chastising myself for thinking of Bang as my alpha, even if it was for three seconds! The guy has a boyfriend, who is a really cool alpha! Talarico is short-lived and I'm not in the mood for trouble! I said from the beginning that pure alpha was a problem.

— Anyway, my son, we will be here, full in the room watching the movie and if you need to, kick their sack and shout! — My omega father completed the sermon with a sweet smile.

— I know, I love you, you can be at peace! — I tried to reassure them and before they said anything else, the doorbell rang. — Look, they arrived!

I ran to the door running, not even caring that I wasn't wearing shorts. Wow, shorts means having to trap my tail inside my house and I refuse! Let them control themselves! I understood my parents' insecurity, especially when I didn't have many friends and mainly, I wasn't in the habit of letting them come to my house, so it was a lot of news for them.

Before I opened the door, I could hear them fighting about waiting patiently or ringing the bell again, because they thought I hadn't heard. I ended up laughing and opened it right away, seeing them disguise quickly, as if they had behaved from the beginning.

— They don't even know how to pretend, scandalous bunch! — Yugyeom complained when he noticed that I was holding a laugh. Christopher came over with a serving dish and smiled.

— I made a cake, as an apology for earlier today and for the mess I know we're going to make. — I felt my cheeks flush and gave them space to enter, listening to my omega father greet them.

— He's arrested! Felix, why didn't you tell me that your new friend knows how to make such beautiful cakes?

— I think our boy didn't know it either, love. — My hybrid dad explained and the boys ended up laughing at what Yugyeom commented.

— He has already won his parents' hearts, now his son is missing.

— He'll keep denying it as long as he can. — Minho said, laughing and hugging me sideways. — Even because Lixie is mine!

I knew the rare alpha was kidding, but Bang's face was priceless.

— Its a heck! Felix is a baby yet! Keep your dirty hands where I can watch Lee Minho! Bang started to pull the other alpha's hands away from me.

— I told you that he is jealous when it comes to you and Jeongin. — Changbin shrugged and hugged me from behind.

— You too Binnie! Keep your hands where I can see! — The Australian joked. His look at the alpha who hugged me was completely different from what he had sent to Minho. There was complicity there, almost as if they were partners in crime and the trust was at absurd levels, which made me feel bad at the thought of earlier.

— And look, we haven't even started drinking. — Yugyeom complained. — I swear they tend to be more behaved.

My parents laughed, knowing it was a lie, after all I always told the scandals that the group used to do at school. I guided them up to my room, listening to my parents asking us to be judgmental and not to make an orgy — that was my omega father wanting to take one out with my face and almost killing me with shame, of course everyone laughed.

Seungmin hadn't come, and I felt relieved, since I didn't want the tense weather from earlier to come back.

— Well, there's pizza on the table, light drinks in the fridge and, as you can see, lots of inflatable mattresses. — I indicated the items that were neatly spread out in my room.

Yes, the fridge in my room was another measure of tranquility that my parents adopted in the new house, in addition to the bathroom. It became less of a concern during my heat periods.The boys seemed a little shocked by my room and Minho was already throwing himself on my bed and opening the mini fridge.

— What's with the shock? He's really organized and has a lot of girl group posters, but you never saw him dancing.

Again Bang Chan complained again, with the cutest face possible, to Changbin saying that Minho doesn't respect him and throws our intimacy in his face. After the initial shock, we adjusted the mattresses and started drinking, while eating and talking about various random things. Bang Chan is a very sly alpha, even though I knew it was a trap, when I realized, I was giving in and laying my head on his lap, purring with the cajole and watching him smile wide for the conquest. I noticed the long phalanges touch the scar at the base of my ear more than once and I realized that this attitude caught the attention of others.

— So... Channie, what's the fetish of running your finger over the same spot on Felix's ear? — Yugyeom asked, making the others laugh, even more with the fact that the pure alpha was embarrassed.

— It's just... it's not a fetish! It's just that there's a scar here... — He commented, a little embarrassed, with pink cheeks and reddened ears, making everyone look at me.

— He didn't tell me this story. — Minho said, imagining that Jisung would ask if he knew. — But I noticed too.

— It's a complicated story. — I mumbled. — But it explains well why both my father and I became aloof with new people.

I felt a little strange when talking about my past, just as it was strange that I trusted them so quickly, to the point of allowing touches and all that intimacy. After letting out a long sigh, thinking about how to turn that memory over and tell it, I noticed Changbin smile, calmly, as if he wanted to give me some security, just like Bang, who continued to caress my threads with delicacy.

— No need to count if you don't feel comfortable, baby. — The oldest Australian said and I grunted. Damn alpha! I could have some defect to make my life easier, right? But not! It has to be a perfect damn with a wonderful boyfriend. — What's it?

— There are times I really wish I could hate you! — I mumbled again and Minho laughed, being accompanied by Jisung. Of course, Bang and her boyfriend were confused, as was everyone else in the group.

— Are you giving up Lixie? You're even letting him touch you. — Minho teased and I gave him the middle finger, hearing a complaint from Jeongin for having his eyes covered.

— I refuse! — I replied, hearing Changbin laugh next to Minsung.

— It's not what it looks like, being all cute and sly there on his lap. — Jisung teased and I smiled mischievously.

— You and Minho hyung do much worse things and I don't go out saying that you are giving in to him. — Han's cheeks turned red instantly, just as general curiosity was piqued and Minho choked on his own drink. Okay, I had played green and now I was gathering the information that yes, these two are certainly hiding. I want to give a standing ovation.

— Now, it seems that someone is hiding something from friends... — Changbin teased.

— At least I do not use the omega protection agreement to take a handful of the little friend on the way. — Minho retaliated, making Bang Chan choke on the soda and Changbin do tomato cosplay. And I? He was very full laughing at the two couples.

— Does that mean we are all candles for the four? — Jeongin questioned, looking specifically at Hyunjin and I bet they will be the next couple to emerge.

— I'm the biggest victim of that! — I complained. — I have to go home being chandelier of Minsung and Changchan every day! And I still have to put up with Minho hyung working overtime here at home, posing as my boyfriend to my parents.

— You weren't complaining yesterday when I was helping you with the story! — The older Lee hit back and Changbin biting his boyfriend's cheek at night, who was making a sulky pout again, while stroking my hair again.


	6. Five

As with any happy hour for self-respecting teenagers, you have to pay a fee with “Truth or Dare”, and of course the hyungs would not leave the opportunity to go out embarrassing each other after a few cans of beer — which, obviously, baby Yang was not drinking, he was fine with the sodas. Of course, in order not to escape from the mics, there was a limit to the number of times we could choose the option to speak the truth. I had already lost count of how many shameful things I had to hear from the elders in this joke and needless to say that the biggest culprit of the perverted things that were said came from the older Lee — who made a point of asking something or challenging something with content sexual, especially when it involved the Changchan couple and was still laughing at me. Did you feel jealous? No, envy maybe. I was still shaken by the fact that I thought of Christopher as my alpha and the fact that I saw him kissing Changbin, while the youngest did a lap dance on him — challenged by Lee Minho — made me feel a mixture of guilt and shame for loving the song. mainly because I want to join them.

The bottle was spun as soon as the couple moved away and I made the Egyptian one — as if I wasn't affected by the alphas' pheromones at all —, grumbling when I saw the bottle stop on me and Hyunjin. Hwang smirked and I regretted choosing "truth" in all the other challenges, after all I wouldn't have that option anymore.

— So, Lixie, challenge, right? — He laughed, asking the obvious. — Earlier today, in the cafeteria, I noticed a little climate between you and Sungie, with that kiss thing and his hand on your thigh.

My face was hot and I didn't doubt it was almost turning purple with embarrassment. I glanced sideways at the pure alpha, who seemed indignant at what the younger alpha was going to challenge, while Changbin held his laughter at the boyfriend's reaction. And Minho? That alpha half was smirking, probably anticipating Hwang's challenge.

— So I challenge you and Hannie to finish what they started at school, after all he owed you a kiss, right? — I wanted to open a hole in the ground and hide.

I'm fully aware of the fact that, holy shit, Han Jisung is a fucking and smelling man. But let's face it, I just wanted to get out of trouble, but they come to me and grab me. First Christopher making me think of him in a more possessive way, even though he has a boyfriend and I keep repeating it to see if it gets in my head that talarico dies early! Second, Jisung, an all-bite and tasty omega that has a very tasty alpha medium and that is staring at me with the face of someone who is loving the situation. I don't want to be talaric! However, life is throwing me on that path!

— Go ahead, I'll love to see it! — Minho made explicit what I already imagined.

— Of course you'll love it! You're a pervert, Lee Know! Damn, Felix is a baby, how can you play a challenge like that for him! — Christopher said all nervous, indignant and Jisung laughed.

— He's the same age as me.

— It's a younger day, Sungie. — Minho completed and Han's eyes shone.

— Am I your hyung then? — He asked me and I agreed, after all, it was purely true. — Hyung will take good care of you, Lixie!

Something about me made me face Jisung. The big eyes shining with expectation, while denouncing how much he was controlling himself not to have a gay panic with the situation and I won't deny it, the little mouth of the omega looked just delicious and so soft that I really wanted to taste it. Ignoring Bang's outbursts and Yugyeom and Changbin's loud laughs, along with Hyunin's laughter and the expectant look of the omega's boyfriend, I just sat on his lap and pressed our lips together.

Initially it was a tender, shy kiss, but Jisung's mouth is really soft and very tasty, when I realized I was already asking for a passage with my tongue and deepening the kiss. My right hand was in her hair, just above the nape of the neck, with the phalanges tangling in the dark strands. The left-hander was leaning on the back of his neck, caressing the skin and I could feel it shivering with touch. The older man kept both hands on my waist, the right hand being a little lower, supported on my lower back. And, heavens! How well this boy kisses! Not that I was very experienced in this subject of kissing, but, being modest, I know that I kiss well. I have a full sense of the skills I have with the language - some very natural due to my race, others developed with several class escapes. I could feel his pheromones becoming more present, as well as mine, and I heard him gasp between the kiss, which had become more intense. The truth is, I didn't want to stop kissing him and I probably wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

— Okay! It's done already! — Changbin grunted and snorted as he was lifted out of Jisung's lap. I couldn't identify the feelings in the alphas' eyes, but I could imagine that Bang Chan was, at the very least, uncomfortable.

— That was ... hot. — Minho murmured. — I don't know for you two, but look, I got to sweat here!

"Everyone knows you're a pervert, Minho," Chris muttered.

— I am, mainly for these two! Are you going to say that you didn't feel anything in the low parts with this scene? — Lee shot back, smiling artisan. — Sungie, you can always cheat on me with Felix, I won't even bother.

After that, we decided to stop playing, we drank some more and soon I was lying on Han's thighs, under the watchful eyes of the alphas, while he caressed me. I must say that the boy's thighs a day older are wonderful and I even found myself thinking about what it would be like to leave marks of my teeth on the white skin, of course that made me blush and Jisung squeezed my cheek, calling me cute.

Mental note: Minho is crazier than I thought, Chris is an endless trap and Jisung is doom.


	7. Six

Two weeks passed after the day Jisung and I kissed for the first time — and the night when everyone slept so tangled in each other in my room that I don't even know how it happened, I just know that I was full on my bed, between Jisung and Minho, serving as a hugging pillow for them and somehow, Christopher's leg was tangled in mine and he was almost falling off the bed, while Changbin was completely sprawled on the mattress he was supposed to share with the alpha boyfriend. Hyunin looked like a ball, they were so close to each other that they were and Yugyeom was on the mattress next to him, as spread out as Changbin.

In these two weeks Jisung got into the habit of giving me pecks at favorable times, like every time we are alone or Minho is with us. Sometimes this happened in front of the other hyungs and even Jeongin — which I tried to deprive of the squirrel's naughtiness, because I was the baby of the group.

This became something that drew the attention of most people in a negative way, as it was more socially accepted that Jisung and Minho be together, after all better an alpha medium with an omega than two omegas together. Not to mention that the hypothesis of a three-way relationship, under our conditions, was not even considered — after all, according to the bad languages, Minho would not be able to handle it, especially of a hybrid. These comments made the couple of alphas, mainly Changbin, set fire to the winds.

I didn't take away the couple's reason to be irritated by this, since nobody has anything to do with the mouths that I kiss or with the sticks that I sit on. However, the three of us didn't pay much attention to the disgusted looks, the malicious laughs. Particularly, I have been receiving this kind of attention my whole life, so they would need to get heavier to make me react in some way.

With Jisung it was not much different, after all, an omega, with beta behavior and who does not have the dream of being a homemaker — Han dreams big, wanting to enter the music industry as a rapper and composer — this made him a constant target this type of situation. And the older Lee was like me, an experiment that “went wrong”. These things did not reach us so easily anymore.

However, it was remarkable how much it affected alphas. Bang Chan was constantly trying to control his anger and not let "his inner wolf" become a serial killer and at the same time tried to keep Changbin aware that if they reacted it would be much worse. Han told me that although Chris looked pretty tough most of the time, in front of the others, he was just as melted butter as Changbin and that Yugyeom could be tougher than the two of them together, even he was the one who put order in the group most at least, it was like that before I arrived and changed things.

— Don't take it as a bad thing. Things have changed quite positively in fact, since Channie never lost the pose of the always right and controlled and Binnie did not get off the pedestal of "I am all dark and I feel nothing for anyone".

— Let the two know that you are calling them without the honorific, Ji. — I teased, smiling from the corner.

We have an empty class and Hyunjin said he would accompany the maknae to the library, so Han and I came to the terrace. The curious thing is that the place has a covered part, with a sofa — on which we are both kind of thrown — and has a beautiful decoration.

— Did you know that this place is a little clandestine? The hyungs set him up with the help of the caretaker. — The big—eyed boy commented. — Yugyeom hyung has a very close friendship with the man who cleans the building, so he helped the trio to come in here with the sofa and fix everything, just to be our escape corner.

— How did you know I was thinking about this place?

— I didn't know, I just noticed that I was thinking away and tried to bring you back. — The elder shrugged, as if it was nothing important. — But I could lie and say it is our almost twins connection.

He joked, giggling shortly afterwards and I ended up accompanying him in laughter.

— It's a beautiful and very comfortable place. I never want to go back to class again. — I realized, closing my eyes for a while. Jisung had his head on my thighs while I messed with his hair.

— I say that every time I come up here. — I could feel Han's eyes on me, but our attention was totally diverted due to the noise of the door opening and I opened my eyes slowly, looking towards the sound.

Hyunjin closed the door behind him and walked over to us, throwing himself on the couch and placing Han's legs on top of his own. He looked bored.

— Problems in paradise, mister sunshine? — Jisung questioned.

— Innie kicked me out of the library. He said I was getting in the way. — Complained. — He doesn't love me anymore, he just wants to be alone with those romance books.

We ended up laughing again.

— Drama king. — I muttered, making them laugh.

— You say that because your love life is very full! — Hwang complained. — Jeongin has always rejected me and when he gives a break it is Channie hyung that disturbs me!

— Each one has the fucking empathy they deserve. — Han complained. — But it is not as if Minho and I had our fucking empath, we always find a second chance.

— They look like two rabbits in the mating period and look that I am the hybrid of the story. — I joked. — But my love life is not those things, just not in the dry because Ji grabs me whenever he can!

— I think we should catch up! — Hyunjin murmured. — Innie doesn't want me and you're in a love triangle. We get caught and nobody suffers!

The alpha looked at me, he looked serious with the proposal.

— I will not let him accept if it means that I will not be able to abuse his wonderful little mouth! — The omega complained. — I got there first and I have priority on Mr. Lee's kiss list, Felix!

— But who "arrived" first was Minho hyung! — Hwang said while holding his laugh.

— My boyfriend reserved the place for me! — Han puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. It was instinctive to bite the beak that the omega's lips had formed, as well as pinch the tip of his nose, watching him laugh at my act.

— Sure, sure! I can only kiss you if it means that Minsung is entitled to my little mouth! — I declared, fixing my gaze on Hyunjin. However, was the proposal really serious?

  
  
Mental note: Find out where life is dragging me


	8. Seven

Jisung sighed loudly, drawing our attention.

— Just the mouth? Come on Felix, won't the hyung be able to take more cone than that?

I laughed embarrassed, after all, it was no secret that Minho and Jisung had a very active sex life. The problem was... I never had any experience much besides intense kissing, with some silly hands.

— Can we talk about it later? I asked, feeling Han squeeze my hot cheeks.

— So cute when you're ashamed! It doesn't even look like walking porn. — He joked and stole another peck.

— Yah! I want too! — Hyunjin complained and I felt in the middle of a preschool fight.

Hwang pushed Jisung off my lap and sat there, placing his hands on my face. Did I already say that I have a certain tare for hands? Well, big, firm hands, full of veins. I can only think of the damage they would do to my ass. Okay, Felix, get a grip! It's just a kiss, right? What can go wrong?

As soon as I felt the older man's lips touching mine, I realized, everything is going to go wrong! I took the initiative to deepen the kiss, asking for passage with my tongue, feeling the phalanges of Hwang leave my face and tangle in my hair at the beginning of the neck. I gasped, holding tight to his waist and heard Jisung sigh.

— You guys are going to make me hard and we have class later! — Han murmured.

I could hear the terrace door being opened, but of course, I was too busy being numb by Hyunjin's wonderful lips. The older one sucked and bit my lower lip slightly before starting another kiss.

— Oh! How beautiful huh? Am I disturbing the little couple? — The older Lee's voice scared us, causing us to break the kiss and look scared, like children being caught eating candy before a meal. Minho smiled a little falsely, pretending to be joking when something clearly bothered him. — Lucky that Chris hyung and Binnie were stopped at the beginning of the stairs, or you were going to lose your dick, Hyujinnie.

— And they are my parents now? — I complained, watching the couple laugh.

— But they could be your daddys, don't you think? — The older Lee teased. I felt my cheeks boil and hid my face on Hwang's shoulder, who was laughing at my reaction.

I didn't have much to think about or react to because I soon felt the older one get out of my lap and sit next to me. The smell of alphas was closer and probably the younger alpha was preventing his hair from being pulled out by "attacking my innocence".

Jisung had sat on the lap of the middle alpha and held my hand.

— Are you going to kill the next class? — Minho asked, seeing his boyfriend shrug.

— I want to, but I'm not going to skip class alone. If the boys want to keep me company, I accept.

— Lazy! — The alpha half laughed. — But the fourth year has vacant class now, you can take a little break with me.

— Don't encourage him to skip class, Minho! — Chris grunted as soon as he entered the terrace and they were amazed, hand in hand with Seo. The most discreet couple in high school was finally hitting the fuck and showing that they were together. My heart sank, but it wasn't jealousy, it was just… a desire to be a part of it. I laid my head on the shoulder of the youngest alpha, who smiled at me, as if he understood me. However, did I understand myself?

— It was just a suggestion! Calm down! — They both laughed.

— You laugh, but I can't walk after these little escapes. — Jisung pouted his lips, trying to be cute and then got angry when we just looked at him without any reaction. — Hey!

He complained and I laughed, stealing a peck, which made him smile and left the hyungs in shock, after all, I was not in the habit of taking the initiative, however, we are not in public. We kept talking about random subjects until the end of the break rang and I had to go back to class, together with Jisung and Hyunjin. Jisung held my hand the whole way, even with the crooked looks we received and honestly, I felt like an intruder in his relationship, no matter how much I wanted to be part of it. Did I really think that?

— Are you jealous of Changbin or Chan? — Jisung asked, drawing the attention of Hwang who started looking at me, waiting for an answer.

— It's not jealous, they are a couple, just like you and Minho hyung, I have no right to be jealous. — I murmured — I like to see them together.

— But? — Hyunjin threw it in the air, waiting for me to complete my train of thought.

— I don't know. I feel strange. — I muttered, the two exchanged looks and then Jisung sighed.

— Maybe you want to be part? — He asked.

— And be an intruder? No thanks, I prefer to drown whatever I am starting to feel. — I smiled, a little sad, even though I didn't know exactly why.

— I was serious about the proposal, Lixie. — I looked at the alpha.

— I think you already had your answer, hyung. — I blinked my right eye at him, feeling Jisung squeeze my hand.

— We are late. — Han murmured and we started walking again, soon entering the room and sitting in our seats.

I was airy all the time. Where, flying cocks, is life taking me? What the hell is going on with me? I can't be enjoying them, right? Should I walk away? If I'm really getting too involved with something I shouldn't be, am I able to bury the feeling? You weren't using Hyunjin, were you? Or are we using each other? And why did Jisung start acting weird? Ah, I'm so confused.

How would I face them on the way home?

My despair became greater when the end of the school day rang and I didn't pay attention to any of the classes because I was freaking out. I packed my things in the backpack and Jisung held out his hand to me again, he looked a little upset and it confused me. I looked around, noticing that there were only four of us and Seungmin in the room, so I pulled Han over to me, sealing our lips and nibbling on his lower lip, noticing him smiling between the peck.

Why did life only give me delicious and fragrant friends? I felt my heart beat faster with the omega's smile, making me even more confused about my own feelings. Heart, what are you trying to tell me?

Mental note: I'm going crazy, it can only. I have to ask my parents to take me to a psychoanalyst. And a cardiologist, my heart failed, it can only!


	9. Eight

On the way home, Jisung was silent and Minho stayed at his house. The alphas were very confused by the attitude of the other couple, mainly because Han Jisung was quiet. Was he mad at me? Had I done something wrong?

— So ... what happened to Hannie? — Changbin asked when we are very close to my home.

— I have no idea, hyungs, he started acting weird after we left the terrace. — I muttered, he was as confused as they were.

— The way is to wait for Minho to tell... — Chan hyung murmured, I noticed a certain concern in his eyes.

— What is not difficult, just speak a little louder than he even lies on the floor. — Changbin joked, taking us out of the bad climate that had been due to the silence of the other couple.

— How much exaggeration! — The eldest grunted, being promptly hugged by the boyfriend who made fun of his bossy aura.

— Ah! Stop making me a candle! — I pretended to be bothered. I really wasn't bothered, but I was feeling something I couldn't identify and that frustrated me. I accelerated my step when I saw my father in the garden, making the couple even more confused and I waved.

I jumped on the back of the older hybrid, who laughed and held me, then stood up.

— Do you think you still have five years to come jumping like that? — He joked. — How was it at school?

— Think. — I answered the joke, seeing the couple of alphas pass by us and my father waving at them, who laughed at my interaction with my father. — Dad, I think I screwed up.

That's what I said as soon as we stepped inside the house and he looked at me curiously.

— Han didn't speak to me today, but he didn't push me away.

— And why do you think it was something you did?

— Because he started acting like that after I kissed Hyunjin hyung. — My father opened his eyes wide and then I went ahead. — I don't know, I feel strange with Hannie and Minho, but they are a couple and they are my friends, so I can't interfere. And then there's Chan hyung and Binnie hyung that make me all confused...

— And where does the Hwang boy get into this?

— He wants us to stay, because according to him, we are in the same boat since Jeonginnie keeps pushing him away.

My dad laughed while I put food on my plate.

— When you realize your own feelings, my baby, just come and tell us, all right? We will not judge you. In fact, you are young and these boys seem to be good people, enjoy, kiss a few mouths, have sex with a condom, of course.

I started coughing, choking on my own saliva because of the shame and surprise at the older man's words.

— Maybe having a company for your heat would be a good thing.

— Dad! — I complained, hearing my reaction laugh. My cheeks were hot, as were my ears, and I just wanted to finish lunch and hide in my room.

I looked at the calendar on the refrigerator door. I still had three weeks until my heat, I would probably spend alone again and needed to start listing the things I would need for those days.

— Son, as for Han, just try to talk to him. If it was something you did, just tell the truth, that you didn't do it thinking of hurting him and I'm sure he'll understand.

— Thanks Dad!

It was three days in that agony, Jisung was strange, he seemed frustrated, and Minho was more affectionate with him. The alpha couple did not yet know what was happening to the two and Jeongin continued to keep Hyunjin away from him. Yugyeom was just as confused as I was about what was going on in our little group. Three days Minho did not show up at home to help me and I was having to study twice as much to keep up with the school.

Again I had been left at home by the older couple and had lunch with my father in complete silence, leaving him a little worried, I just murmured that I was going to study.

How to study when everything is so confusing?

I kept reflecting on the latest events while looking at the notes of the Korean class. I heard a knock on the door, already knowing it was my father, I asked him to come in.

— Baby, I'm going to take a little walk and I'll probably pick up your other father at work, so I'll be long, okay? — I nodded and he smiled. — Hyunjin is in the room, I said I would warn you and that he was supposed to come up as soon as I came down. Judgment!

It didn't take long for me to smell the alpha's scent and then see his face waiting to be invited in. I called him with my hand and he smiled, then threw himself on my bed.

— And that sad smile? — I asked the eldest.

— Jeongin. It looks like he's having a webb boyfriend.

— Our baby Innie? Wow.

— Yeah, my boat just sank for good. — He sighed in defeat. — And how are you with your sentimental confusion?

I got up from the chair and threw myself beside him on the bed.

— Terrible. This whole situation just makes me more confused and hurts. My chest hurts, I feel like I'm going to die without air. — I tried to explain something that even I didn't understand properly.

— I'm sorry to inform you, but I think you're in love. He smiled and took my hand. — Now the question that matters is… by whom?

— It doesn't matter, if I'm really in love, I can only try to kill that feeling. — Conclude. — I will not be in the middle of a couple, especially when I am a friend of both.

— Polyamory is possible, baby! — I was thoughtful for a while and then I felt his body on mine, soon having the gentle touch of his lips on mine.

His big hands were on my waist, lightly squeezing the spot, while his tongue entered my mouth and curled up in mine. Hyunjin is just wonderful and his kiss is very good and extremely addictive. I took my hands to the back of his neck, stroking the alpha's soft hair.

The pheromones became more evident, the older man's hands went down to my thigh and then came back. I could feel my face warm and feel my lips a little numb when he pulled away, after sucking and holding my bottom lip between his teeth several times. Warm. The environment was becoming hot. We exchanged glances and I knew I trusted the alpha enough to let him move on to the next step, soon feeling his lips on my jaw and then on my neck. I closed my eyes and gasped, feeling my skin crawl when I received bites and hickeys, the long phalanxes lifted the jacket I was wearing, then removed the piece from my body.

Hyunjin took advantage of the fact that he had to move away to remove my shirt and removed his own, biting his lower lip when he noticed that I wore only underwear under the giant shirt. He moved closer, kissing my collarbone as his hands caressed my thighs.

— Hyung, I-I never did… — I warned, even though I was completely embarrassed. Then he pulled back a little, looking me in the eye.

— Let's do what you want, Lixie, and if you want.

— I trust you, but I don't think I'm ready to go through with it. — I interrupted him, smiling mischievous then. — But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.

He smirked, running his lips down my flat abdomen and dodging my underwear, starting to bite and suck on my thighs with devotion. The alpha pulled my underwear out of my body and ran his tongue over my erection, I couldn't contain the sly moan that escaped my lips with the sensation of the wet touch in such a sensitive region.

Hyunjin sucked my glans before opening my entire length into his oral cavity, slowly rising and falling, as a provocation. I tried to keep my eyes open so I could watch the hot scene, however, because of the pleasure felt, my eyes were half closed, ears lowered and my mouth ajar, letting the shameful sounds escape. I wrapped my fingers in its silky threads and with my free hand I held the sheet below me, squeezing it each time the older man pressed his tongue against my urethra.

Gradually, the alpha increased the speed with which I sucked my phallus, making my moans louder and louder and bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. I pulled his hair out as a way of warning, since I couldn't form a decent word because of the mind clouded with pleasure. When I finally came, I could see the older man swallow the viscous liquid and get back on top of me, wrapping my lips in a new kiss, with the taste of cum and mint. I gathered the rest of my strength and switched our positions, unbuttoning and unzipping the tight jeans, then removing it from his body.

I bit my lower lip, I was unsure. The alpha smiled encouragingly, so I ran my tongue over the extension and I could hear him moaning draggingly.

— Holy shit! — He exclaimed as I licked the member again. — That's really good!

I knew I had to be more careful, because of the protruding fangs, so I put the erection in my mouth calmly, looking for my limit. I went up and down my head slowly, imitating the movements he had made in me and encouraging me with the louder and louder moans. Hwang held my hair and started to dictate the rhythm, making me moan slyly against the hard cock in my mouth, causing a seemingly good vibration in itself. He started to move his hips against my mouth and I tried not to choke at the pace that was being imposed, now and then giving more attention to the red head.

— Lixie-ah, I'm going to come! — He warned after some spasms and then I concentrated on sucking only the glans, soon feeling the thick jets in my oral cavity. The expression of pleasure on the older man's face was one of the sexiest things I have seen in my entire short life. — You swallow if you want.

I shrugged and swallowed.

— It's not that bad, but I can't say it's tasty. — I commented, throwing myself next to Hyunjin.

— It was one of the best blowjobs I've ever received in my entire life. Are you sure you never did that?

— Yes, all the certainty in the world.

— You have a fantastic gift with your rough tongue, the feeling is incredible. — He said, smiling sweetly afterwards and stealing a peck. — My legs are limp.

Mental note: Hyunjin is a pervert and extremely hot.


End file.
